Histoire de constellation (2nd édition)
by Valkyrie du Nord
Summary: Les constellations s'amuse beaucoup de la situation de la compagnie Écu de chênes, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de Bilbo et Thorin. Nouvelle édition de l'histoire originale !
1. Annonce

**Salut tout le monde !**

Oui, finalement je reviens sur « histoire de constellation » car une jeune auteure du nom de **The Nymph'Nagisa** m'a redonnée l'envie grâce à son message.

Du coup j'ai pris la décision de faire une réécriture de tous les chapitres pour corriger les fautes d'orthographes et apporter quelques améliorations sur certaines choses. Ne t'en fais pas **Aliena** , je conserve mon concept et ton personnage. ^^

 **Ma réécriture commencer le 14 juin** , parce que le 13 je passe mes oraux pour le bac, c'est très important pour moi puisque je suis acceptée au BTS que je voulais.

Si vous avez des idées de changement, je suis ouverte à toutes vos suggestions. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle édition. ^^

 **Gros bisous mes tchiot poulets ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey ! Comme promis voici le premier chapitre refait de la fiction. J'ai corrigée les fautes que j'ai trouvées mais si vous en voyez d'autres, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. La fin est légèrement plus différente, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je ne compterai pas la mort des héritiers de Durin, comme prévu, et le projet d'intégrer vos OC dans la fiction est toujours valable. ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Cette œuvre appartient au très inégalable, J.R.R Tolkien.**

* * *

 _Cancer_

Depuis l'épisode des aigles, Thorin n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard du cambrioleur. À chaque fois qu'il se retrouve ensemble son cœur bat la chamade à tout rompre et il rougissait légèrement, comme si le Hobbit avait un effet spécial sur lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce brusque changement en lui, mais il ne voulait pas en parler à ses deux meilleurs amis et ni à la compagnie par peur de ce qu'il ne le répète au concerné.

Bilbo, lui était dans le même état que Thorin. À cause de sa timidité de Hobbit, il était tout le temps gêné rien qu'en se rappelant la façon dont le roi sous la montagne le prit dans ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son courage de Took, il ne comprenait pas comment son courage fonctionnait ces derniers temps, d'un coup, il surgissait pour les orques, mais quand il s'agissait de Thorin là y a plus personne ... Le pauvre cambrioleur était désespéré par son coté Took. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il ne se confiera jamais à un membre de la compagnie, même s'il les appréciés.

Un soir où toute la compagnie se reposait auprès du feu en fumant, Bilbo se leva pour se diriger vers une clairière voisine au camp qui était en dessous des sapins. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe tendre, accompagnée d'une légère brise d'été, le ciel nocturne était dégagé ce soir-là. Il profita de ce moment paisible pour se détendre, car cette aventure le faisait énormément stresser surtout depuis l'apparition d'Azog.

Soudainement, il entendit du bruit derrière lui, il se leva en quatrième vitesse et posa sa main sur la garde de Dard. Il se détendit aussitôt en voyant Thorin s'approcher avec un regard rieur, mais gentil.

\- Ah ! C'est vous. Lâcha Bilbo soulagé.

\- Eh bien oui … Je vous aie fait peur Bilbo ?

\- Oui, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir. Voulez-vous joindre à moi pour observer les étoiles, maître nain ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire adorable qui fit chavirer le cœur du nain.

\- Avec plaisir maître Hobbit.

Ils s'allongèrent côte à côte tout en décrivant les constellations qu'ils voyaient. Ils apprirent tous deux à se connaître, eux et leurs peuples respectifs. Bilbo voyait bien que sous ses airs de cœur de glace, se cachait un homme qui aime sa famille et ses amis plus que tout.

Thorin appris de son côté que Bilbo était une personne admirable, fidèle, toujours prêt à aider son prochain, à l'écoute des autres. Finalement, il l'aimait bien et il n'avait aucune raison de se comporter comme quelqu'un de blessant envers lui. Il s'en voulait d'avoir était aussi odieux envers lui, mais il se promit d'être là pour l'épauler durant le reste de la quête.

Plus le temps passait, plus ils avaient de plus en plus chaud, pourtant le temps n'était pas lourd et la chaleur n'était pas écrasante comme en journée ... Ils ne comprenaient pas du tout. Le jeune Sacquet tourna sa tête en même temps que le roi nain et ce qui les empêchaient de regarder ailleurs était leurs regard, Thorin était plongé dans un regard noisette adorable et apaisant dont il ne put se détourner.

Bilbo ne quittait pas ce regard bleu glacé du chef de la compagnie, il s'attendait à un regard froid, mais au contraire, il y trouva un regard chaleureux et doux. Ses joues rougirent légèrement, mais cela ne se voyait pas tellement. Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard un seul instant, alors que leurs doigts se touchaient doucement comme des caresses imperceptibles. Comme si l'herbe faisait bouger leurs doigts sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Au loin, deux frères observèrent leur roi et leur ami cambrioleur avec un grand sourire, en se demandant lequel se rendrait compte de ses sentiments et qui fera le premier pas en premier.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, une pluie d'étoiles filantes étincela dans le ciel nocturne, et la constellation du cancer était brillante comme si elle leur souriait et souhaitaient bonne chance à ces deux êtres dans la plaine.

Dans un plan astral, où les étoiles ont une apparence charnelle proche de l'humain, le Cancer qui a l'apparence d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux noirs court avec des mèches dans tout les sens* et possédant deux pinces noirs se tourna vers les autres constellations, leur affichant un sourire et un regard plein de défis.

\- J'ai une idée chère constellations. Faisons un pari. Si l'uns d'entre nous arrive à mettre ensemble ces deux-là, il aura le droit d'être la seule constellation à briller la nuit pendant un mois.

\- Je suis partante ! s'écrièrent Capricorne, Vierge, Scorpion, Balance et Verseau.

\- Tu es sûr de ton coup ? Rappel toi la fois avec Eowyn et Aragorn, tu avais complètement foiré ton pari car tu avais oublié qu'avant tu avais mis Aragorn et Arwen ensemble ! Comme à chaque fois, la jumelle du signe Gémeaux retenait les moindres détails.

\- C'est un détail ! Cette fois ça va fonctionner ! Alors on le fait ce pari ?

\- Bon d'accord. Dirent le reste des signes d'un ton las.

* * *

 ***Pour la coupe je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai pensé au chanteur d'Indochine ou à Noctis de FF15.**

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre refait vous aura plu. Bisous**


	3. Chapter 2

**Gjolk* ! Voici le chapitre 2 réédité ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours et n'hésitez pas à donner des idées. Je rappelle que le concept de transposer vos OC dans cette fic est possible.**

 **Disclaimer : Cette œuvre appartient au très inégalable, J.R.R Tolkien.**

 **Ha det bra** !**

* * *

 _Léo (I)_

 _Les jours passaient depuis ce fameux soir, Bilbo et Thorin continuaient de se parler et de se rapprocher. Mais les deux concernés ne savaient pas que Dwalin et Balin les avaient observés et ils avaient hâtent qu'ils découvrent leurs sentiments communs, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Surtout que les astres ont décidés d'y mettre leurs grains de sel._

La compagnie continua son périple à un rythme plus rapide, car ils se doutaient tous que Azog et ses chiens d'orques étaient à leurs trousses et que le jour de Durïn approché à grands pas, le temps leurs faisaient défaut. Thorin était à un point de frustration jamais atteint jusqu'à maintenant, la tension était palpable au sein du groupe, un silence de mort régnait lors de longues journées de marche. Le soir, ils étaient tous en train de discuter joyeusement comme si la menace Azog n'existait pas.

Ce soir-là, tout le mode se reposait paisiblement entre les arbres de la clairière, réchauffait par le feu de camp au centre. Mais un seul nain ne dormait pas, il n'y arrivait pas, trop de pensés se bousculaient dans sa tête l'obligeant à y réfléchir.

Thorin observa tour à tour chaque membre de sa compagnie, un sourire gratifiant marqua son visage qui était bien trop souvent sombre. Son regard glacé s'arrêta au cambrioleur de la compagnie, il respirait calmement, la bouche entrouverte, quelques boucles miel tombaient devant ses yeux. Cette vision provoqua une bouffée de chaleur, des rougissements et des battements trop rapides pour Thorin. Il ne comprenait plus son cœur, pourquoi agissait-il ainsi en la présence de Bilbo ? Il était désespéré par ses changements, il voulait tellement comprendre pourquoi diable, il se sentait nerveux et en même temps apaisé par la présence du Hobbit.

Toutes ces questions sans réponses … l'incompréhension était à son paroxysme. En quête de réponse il tourna son regard vers les étoiles pour y apercevoir un quelconque signe de ses dieux ou de n'importe qu'elle entité dans cette infinité, qui est un peu de pitié pour le roi.

Il aperçut la constellation du lion, qui se dressait fièrement dans cette immensité sombre comme un souverain. Il ferma longuement les yeux pour laisser tout ses sentiments le submerger pour mieux les décrypter. Les papillonnements, la chaleur, les rougissements, les battements, l'anxiété et l'apaisement avait pris possession du nain qui les surmonta. Il sentit comme une magie ou énergie entrer dans son cœur et là … Tout devint plus clair. Il aimait Bilbo Sacquet, c'est une évidence.

Il avait envie de hurler, car un dilemme se présenta à lui comme le nez au milieu du visage … Que devait-il faire ? Cette seule question le déstabilisa plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Son cœur battait fortement et douloureusement dans sa poitrine, comme si il se comprimait à chaque respiration.

Le choix était difficile entre écouter son cœur ou sa raison, il ne savait pas quoi faire … Son bonheur ou l'abstinence ? Les larmes montèrent doucement à ses yeux, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il remonta son regard larmoyant vers le lion qui le regardait d'un œil compatissant (enfin, il avait l'impression). Les larmes coulèrent finalement, elles tracèrent un chemin jusqu'à ses joues et se perdirent dans sa barbe d'ébène.

Finalement, il se décida … Oui, sa décision était irrévocable et sans appel, il assumera pleinement ses sentiments et un jour, oui un jour, il lui dira sans peur ses sentiment à Bilbo. Il avait hâte que ce jour arrive mais pas maintenant, un long chemin l'attend et il est l'heure de se reposer.

Alors qu'il se coucha, un lion rugissait dans l'immensité étoilée, il ne manquait plus que le petit Hobbit se rende compte à son tour, mais cela est une autre histoire qui vous sera raconté.

\- Les gars ! Amenez la monnaie ! Grâce à moi il a réussit à comprendre ! Le signe du Lion avait l'apparence d'un homme grand et musclé, peau bronzé, une crinière dorée qui descendait jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Ses attributs d'animaux étaient des jambes de lion énorme, des griffes aux mains et une queue de lion.

\- Léo, on t'a dit qu'on n'utiliserait pas l'argent. Balance semblait ennuyée.

\- C'est une expression ! Le Crabe, tu me dois une nuit en solo complète !

\- Ok ! Tu l'auras ta nuit. Le Cancer était dépité par l'attitude de son frère.

\- Génial ! Merci frérot ! Le Lion partit vers sa demeure tout en sautillant comme un enfant.

Les astres étaient désespérés face aux enfantillages de leur frère mais à force ils avaient l'habitude. La route allez être longue. Très longue.

* * *

* Gjolk veut dire coucou en Norvégien.

** Ha det bra veut dire au revoir en Norvégien.


	4. Chapter 3

**Gjolk tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous appréciez toujours cette réédition. Merci à Bonne Mine (The Nymph'Nagisa) pour m'encourager dans la poursuite de cette réécriture, la sainte patate la bénira !**

 **Merci également à Zorchide pour la mise en favoris et MissSev pour me suivre.**

 **Disclaimer : Cette œuvre appartient au très inégalable, J.R.R Tolkien.**

 **Ha det bra !**

* * *

 _Léo(2)_

 _Depuis cette soirée dirons-nous, spéciale, Thorin décida d'attendre avant d'avouer ses sentiments à Bilbo. Il avait peur de faire fuir le pauvre cambrioleur, qui en a déjà beaucoup vu depuis le début de l'aventure. Le roi avait toujours son regard orienté vers le Hobbit. Il arrivait qu'il soit (très) jaloux lorsque celui-ci était avec les autres nains, mais il ne l'avouera jamais à personne. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il se déclare plutôt. S'il y arrive un jour, bien évidemment._

Maintenant, c'est au tour de Bilbo de savoir ce que cache son cœur. Sa découverte se passa un soir où tout le monde buvaient et mangeaient joyeusement après une longue et pénible journée de marche.

Fili et Kili s'entraîner à l'épée, Bofur qui riait aux éclats avec Gloin, Bifur qui parlait toujours en Khudzul avec Oin, Bombur qui était encore en train de manger, Dori qui discutait tranquillement avec Ori et le chef de la compagnie qui planifiait la route de demain avec le magicien et ses cousins.

Quant à Bilbo, il était assis contre un rocher qui le cachait de la compagnie en train de fumer du vieux Tobby, provenant de sa Comté adoré. Fumer aider Bilbo à ordonner ses pensées qui était un peu trop désordonnés ces derniers temps, à cause d'un cœur un peu (beaucoup) dissident.

En observant les fumées rejetées venant de sa bouche, il eut la soudaine image de deux orbes de glaces le regardant avec tendresse. Le jeune Hobbit secoua sa tête pour enlever cette image perturbante de son esprit, malheureusement, elle revint à la charge, mais avec un visage souriant en plus. Bilbo commençait de nouveau à rougir.

 _« Pourquoi ça m'arrive à chaque fois que je pense à Thorin ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? »_ Pensa le jeune Hobbit de plus en plus inquiet par l'effet qu'avait le roi faisait sur lui, il ferma les yeux et essaya de réfléchir sur ces symptômes bizarre, des minutes ou des secondes se suivirent et il ne trouvait toujours pas la solution à son problème.

\- Eh bien monsieur Sacquet, qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Gandalf qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés. Vous me semblez troublé.

\- C'est parce que je le suis Gandalf, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

\- Ah … Voulez-vous un conseil ?

\- Je veux bien.

\- Écoutez les étoiles mon cher Bilbo, ils sont de très bon guide peu importent votre direction. Que ce soit vers un lieu ou l'éclaircissement de ses propres sentiments. Nous avons tous une constellation qui nous ressemble et qui nous guide même si on ne s'en rend pas compte, ils veillent sur nous. Écoutez-les mon cher ami.

\- Merci Gandalf, je suivrai votre conseil.

\- Bien, il ne faudrait pas que vous commenciez à douter de vous. Je vais retourner avec les autres, bonne soirée mon cher Bilbo. Dit-il en se levant et en lui adressant un clin d'œil plein de malice.

Bilbo essaya de décrypter le conseil du magicien, il tourna le conseil dans tous les sens, mais rien à y faire, la réponse ne lui venait pas. Pour penser à autre chose, il décida de regarder les étoiles. Le ciel était dégagé, aucun nuage sombre ne vint couvrir la voûte céleste et la lune éclairait de sa faible pâleur les environs. Il identifia les étoiles qui s'y trouvaient et il tomba sur un lion qui lui donna l'impression qu'il trouverait la solution à l'énigme de son cœur. Il analysa une à une ses réactions lorsqu'il se trouvait à coté du roi, il prit le temps de comprendre le pourquoi du comment et finalement la réponse vint.

 _« Donc je suis amoureux de Thorin … Que vais-je faire ? Si je lui dis, il va me rejeter par dégoût. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »_ Pensa le jeune Sacquet qui est un peu en panique.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Bilbo, il avait peur … Oui, il avait peur de souffrir si ses sentiments n'était pas réciproque et qu'il se fasse rejetait de tous ses amis. La peur était de plus en plus grandissante en lui. Les larmes coulèrent, il ne pouvait plus les retenir, elles représentèrent toute sa peur et sa souffrance.

 _« Pourquoi ce monde est si cruel ? Pourquoi l'aimer maintenant ? Pourquoi mère n'est-elle pas avec moi pour m'aider ? Pourquoi lui ? »_ Les questions naissaient dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter.

Il aurait voulu que sa mère soit là pour le réconforter dans ce moment difficile, pour qu'elle lui dise les mots qui auraient su le rassurer et lui faire prendre une décision, mais il ne pouvait pas se calmer devant un choix pareil, cela lui était impossible ! Oui, la vie était injuste pour Bilbo. Montant son regard larmoyant vers le ciel comme une supplication.

 _« S'il te plaît cher Lion, aide-moi. »_ Pensa-t-il silencieusement en disant ces quelques mots, comme une prière.

Une douce chaleur l'étreignait, comme si quelqu'un le prenait dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Cette chaleur le calma et l'aida à écouter son cœur, le coupant du monde. Une petite bougie d'espoir s'alluma dans son esprit et il trouva le bon choix à faire, celui de garder ses sentiments secrets jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le bon moment pour tout lui avouer, même s'il devait être rejeté, il fera tout pour rester à ses côtés.

Bilbo entendit des bruits de pas, mais ne paniqua pas, il savait que c'était un membre de la compagnie. Lorsque le nain s'assit, il tourna sa tête pour trouver Thorin vêtu de sa simple tunique qui laissait un peu apercevoir une partie de son torse et Bilbo avait du mal à contenir ses rougeurs. Le roi nain lui fit un sourire joyeux avec un regard pétillant de vie ce qui était assez rare chez lui. Bilbo lui rendit alors son sourire timide, mais plein de « amitié ».

 _« Si seulement ce sourire m'était plus souvent, en plus il est mignon comme ça._ **»** Pensa le grand nain qui fondait intérieurement.

 _« Il est tellement beau quand il sourit »_ Pensa-t-il avec des images peu catholiques dans la tête.

Les deux tourtereaux discutèrent encore jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les gagne et quatre nain et un magicien qui souriait face à la situation et deux neveux turbulent qui manigançaient un plan pour rapprocher les deux hommes.

Plus haut dans le ciel le lion qui rugissait de bonheur sa mission était enfin accompli maintenant c'est au tour de la Vierge de remplir sa mission. Le lion se pavanait devant ses frères et sœurs, les faisant rires. La Vierge se dit que finalement le plus dure était de les mettre ensemble, la prise de conscience n'était qu'un échauffement. Mais au final, ça veut le coup, non ?


	5. Chapter 4

**Holà tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre** **corrigé !** **Merci à vous tous d'être aussi patient et merci encore à The Nymph'Nagisa !**

 **Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié ce chapitre, mais j'ai étais débordée par les cours, le code et plein d'autres choses ! Je vais essayer de faire des corrections le week-end et les publier, sinon je n'y arriverai jamais !**

 **Mon concept est toujours d'actualité, si vous voulez participer à l'histoire.**

 **Alors comme d'hab L'histoire ne m'appartient pas et les homophobes sortait de là ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _Virgo (I)_

 _Après la découverte de ce que renfermaient leurs cœurs, Thorin et Bilbo continuaie_ _n_ _t de faire comme ci de rien n'était. Ce jour-là était des plus improbable_ _s_ _et frustrant pour tout le monde. Azog et sa bande avaient retrouvé leurs pistes et ils entamèrent une course-poursuite avec les nains. Tous suivirent Gandalf sans savoir où ils allaient._

Ils étaient tous en train de courir dans les bois, car Azog et ses sbires les poursuivaient depuis un certain temps déjà. Bilbo essayait tant bien que mal de suivre les autres et de ne pas perdre Thorin de vue. Son petit cœur palpitait à toute allure sous le coup de la peur et de l'effort. Le hurlement des Wargs se rapprochait de plus, même en courant plus vite les Wargs seront toujours plus rapide qu'eux. Alors qu'ils suivirent tous Gandalf, ils arrivèrent dans une grande plaine où on voyait au loin une chaumière.

Soudainement un cheval pie noir et blanc sortit du domaine de la chaumière et galopa dans leur direction et sur son dos se trouvait un cavalier. Où plutôt une cavalière qui sortit un arc court en bois sombre et encocha une de ses flèches. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres devant Gandalf.

\- COURREZ VOUS METTRE A L'ABRI DANS LA MAISON ! Hurla-t-elle à la compagnie.

Derrière eux, on pouvait entendre les Wargs et un ours qui n'était plus très loin de la cavalière. La jeune femme fit repartir son cheval au galop vers le bois. Tout le monde se réfugia à l'intérieur de la maison et barricada la porte d'entrer, alors qu'un ours noir géant essayait d'entrer. Bilbo sortit Dard, mais il tremblait beaucoup, il paniquait intérieurement et ça Thorin le remarqua. Il se fit violence pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras maintenant.

\- C'était quoi ça !? Demanda Dwalin visiblement en colère.

\- Ça, c'est notre hôte. Dit simplement Gandalf qui s'attira des regards noirs, surpris, perdu. C'est un changeur de peau, il n'aime pas les nains et encore moins les orques, soyez prudent dans vos paroles. Pour le moment, reposons nous. Ils nous rejoindront dans la soirée.

Tous purent souffler de soulagement à cette nouvelle. Thorin alla voir Bilbo pour savoir s'il allait bien.

\- Bilbo, vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il soucieux.

\- Oui, ne vous en faites pas Thorin, et vous ?

\- Oui, je suis juste un peux inquiet vis-à-vis de notre hôte.

\- Il ne faut pas, Gandalf va sûrement réussir à le convaincre de nous héberger. J'ai confiance en lui.

\- Si vous avez confiance en lui, alors je ferai de même. Bilbo une dernière chose arrêtez de me vouvoyer. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- À conditions que tu fasses de même Thorin. Déclara-t-il à son tour en souriant.

\- Aucun problème. Maintenant va te reposer Bilbo, tu es fatigué.

\- Non, ça …

 _TOC TOC TOC TOC_

Quatre coups puissants se firent entendre, coupant Bilbo dans sa phrase.

\- Eh oh ! Ouvrez-moi les nabots ! Sinon je vous crèvent les yeux avec mes flèches ! S'exprima une voix de femme derrière la porte massif.

\- C'est bon, on vous ouvre ! S'exclama Thorin.

Il partit en lançant un regard Bilbo lui indiquant qu'il ne devait pas discuter ses ordres. Mais il fit le têtu et se posta devant la porte pour faire connaissance avec celle qui les avait aidée. La porte s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement, laissant entre voir une jeune femme, qui mesurait dans les un mètres soixante-quinze, cheveux longs bruns lui arrivant au milieu du dos, des yeux d'un vert profond, habillait de vêtement crasseux et d'une armure en cuir noir avec des coupures à certains endroits, une cape vert foncée, une épée accrochée au côté gauche de sa hanche, un arc et le carquois de flèches accrochait dans son dos, elle devait avoir plus ou moins vingt-sept ans. Son visage était couvert de crasse et de sang noir qui appartenaient aux orcs. Elle entra en analysant tour à tour la compagnie et reconnut Gandalf.

\- Eh bien ! Heureusement que j'ai entendu les Wargs, car je n'imagine pas ce que ces bâtards, vous aurez fait une fois attraper. Radagast m'avait prévenue que tu passerais ici Gandalf. Beorn ne va pas apprécier leurs présences et ça, tu le sais. Déclara-t-elle en enlevant ses armes et son armure sur un tas de pailles qui se trouvait derrière Bilbo.

\- Je sais, mais nous devions nous reposaient avant de reprendre la route d'Erebor.

\- Je vais essayer de le convaincre, mais je ne promets rien. Au fait, les nabots, je m'appelle Cersei.

Elle repartit dehors sans rien n'ajouter d'autres, laissant la compagnie muette. Thorin se mit en face de tout le monde s'attirant leurs attentions.

\- Tout le monde, écoutez-moi ! Nous allons tous nous reposer en attendant le retour de notre hôte et de Cersei. Balin, Dwalin et Gandalf, vous restez avec moi, nous devons discuter. Maintenant reposez-vous tous.

Ils ne discutèrent pas et allèrent tous se faire une couche de paille, Bilbo décida de se mettre à l'écart des autres, surtout pour ne pas perdre ses moyens avec Thorin, ou que tout le monde le remarque. Il s'allongea et laissa voguer ses pensées, pour fermer ses yeux tout en se sentant en sécurité.

Du côté du roi, il avait vu Bilbo s'écarter et il espérait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il en avait mal au cœur en pensant à cette possibilité. Il sortit de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur la petite réunion.

\- Gandalf, êtes-vous sûr que ce changeur de peau acceptera de nous héberger un jour ou deux ? Demanda Balin.

\- Si Cersei et moi arrivons à le convaincre.

\- En parlant de la jeune femme, ne serait-elle pas une Dunedain ?

\- Oui, vous avez une bonne observation Balin.

\- Nous devrions essayer de retrouver ce changeur de peau et lui parler tout de suite. Déclara Dwalin visiblement pressait.

\- Nous allons nous reposer Dwalin, nous verrons cela lorsqu'il sera revenu. Dit à son tour Thorin qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début.

\- Il a raison Dwalin, nous avons beaucoup couru et marchai. Dit alors son frère.

\- Cet entretien est fini. Allez tous vous reposer. Dicta Thorin.

Ils se séparèrent tous. Gandalf partit à l'extérieur de la chaumière, Dwalin et Balin c'étaient assis sur un banc en bois en train de discuter et Thorin était partit voir Bilbo qui pensait toujours.

\- Bilbo, ça va ?

\- Ah Thorin ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu venir. Oui pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Thorin s'assit à coté du cambrioleur et le regarda dans les yeux, Bilbo se sentait très gêné par l'attention que lui portait le nain ces derniers temps.

\- Eh bien, tu es à l'écart de nous, alors j'ai eu peur que quelque chose te contrarié.

 **\- « Si seulement il savait à quel point ... »**

\- Non, il n'y a rien. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste pensif.

\- Ah d'accord. Si tu as besoin de parler, tu peux venir me voir.

\- Merci Thorin, et ça marche aussi dans l'autre sens si tu veux me parler, toi aussi.

\- J'y penserai à l'avenir. Maintenant repose toi Bilbo.

\- Oui et toi aussi, Thorin.

Thorin partit en adressant un sourire chaleureux au jeune Hobbit et il partit faire sa paillasse. Quant à Bilbo, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit paisiblement.

* * *

 _[Quelque_ _s_ _heures plus tard, vers vingt-trois heures]_

Bilbo se réveilla et remarqua que tout le monde s'était endormi à point fermé. Il décida de sortir observer les étoiles, comme à son habitude. Il s'assit contre un grand chêne qui lui faisait penser à Thorin. La vierge était de sortie ce soir-là, il l'observa attentivement. Elle brillait très fort comme pour emmètre une chaleur apaisante qui se fit une place dans le cœur de Bilbo.

\- Les étoiles sont très jolies ce soir. Dit une voix venait de la porte de la chaumière.

Bilbo tourna sa tête en direction de la voix en question et reconnut Thorin.

\- Oui. Répondit-il en se tournant vers le ciel en souriant.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté sur ta paillasse ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je me suis soudainement réveillé et ne voulant pas me rendormir, je me suis assis ici pour regarder les étoiles. Et toi alors pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? Demanda le jeune Sacquet à son tour.

\- Je m'inquiète trop à propos d'Erebor, Smaug, Azog. Tous ça me fait peur intérieurement, car j'ai tellement peur de perdre l'un d'entre vous. Vous êtes ma famille.

Bilbo en avait les larmes aux yeux. Apprendre que Thorin le considérait comme un membre de sa famille le rendait heureux. Il n'arrivait pas du tout à cacher ses émotions.

\- Je … suis … heureux … de faire … partie de … cette famille. Sanglota-t-il.

\- Ah, je t'ai fait pleurer Bilbo, je suis désolé. Tenta de s'excuser le roi.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que je faisais partie de ta famille, car à plusieurs reprises, je me suis senti à l'écart. Mais maintenant je me sens moins mis à l'écart, rassure-toi.

Thorin se sentait honteux d'avoir fait subir ça à Bilbo. Il regrettait ses paroles envers lui, mais maintenant, il décida de ne plus jamais lui faire aussi mal.

\- J'ai honte de tout ce que je t'ai dit, je n'ai pas su voir plus loin que les apparences. M'en veux-tu ?

\- Mais non, je ne t'en veux pas ! Tout le monde se méfie et fait des préjugés sur des personnes qu'on ne connaît pas.

\- Tu es des fois trop gentil Bilbo.

\- Et toi trop renfermé.

Ils continuèrent encore de parler pendant une ou deux heures en plus. Sur le toit de la chaumière, se trouvait Cersei qui était convaincu que les deux-là cachaient quelque chose. Elle se promit d'enquêter sur ce qu'ils cachaient tous les deux, parole de Dunedain.

Pour le moment, la Vierge riait de l'attitude curieuse de la jeune femme, sachant que son frère Scorpion voulait l'espionner. Elle était tout de même heureuse que les deux hommes se parlent de plus en plus, elle attendait avec impatience le jour où ils seront enfin ensemble, en espérant que Léo ne gagne pas.

* * *

 **Voila terminé.**

 **J'espère que la correction vous plaît toujours.** **N'hésitez pas à m'écrire une petite review de l'amour !**

 **Comme d'hab review. Pour** **ceux** **qui n'arrive pas à imaginer Cersei, et bien imaginé** **s** **Cersei de Game of Thrones, mais brune.**

 **A la prochaine !**


	6. Chapter 5

**Holà tout le monde ! Voila un nouveau chapitre** **corrigé !** **Je ne perd pas detemps cette semaine. ^^**

 **Merci encore à Adalas, MissSev et à ma Bonne Mine qui est The Nymph'Nagisa, sans qui, l'envie de corrigée cette fiction n'existerait pas !**

 **Alors comme d'hab, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ^^.**

* * *

 _Virgo(II)_

 _Après s'être repos_ _é_ _, la compagnie partit vers Mirkwood avec Cersei comme nouveau membre. Cersei cherchait encore ce qui se cachait chez Bilbo et Thorin, pendant le voyage jusqu'à Mirkwood elle trouvera ses réponses, de manière surprenante, bien sûr les complots vont fuser._

Ils reprirent la route dans une ambiance moins pesante qu'à leur arrivaient chez Beorn. Chez le changeur de peau, ils purent dormir sans peur, manger autant que possible.

De puis la reprise de la route, Cersei restait tout le temps à l'arrière pour s'assurer que Azog et le reste des orcs ne s'attaquaient pas à la compagnie.

Deux jours après leur départ, Bilbo ralentit son poney pour se poster aux côtés de la jeune femme. Beaucoup de questions lui brûlait les lèvres et ça, Cersei le sentit, alors elle parla la première.

\- Salut Bilbo. Qu'elles sont tes questions ?

\- Bonjour Cersei. Je voulais juste savoir comment ça se fait que vous étiez chez Beorn.

\- Hmm … Déjà tutoyer moi Bilbo, je ne suis pas l'héritière d'Isildur. Pour répondre à ta question, Beorn était déjà venu voir les Dunedain après notre exil par le roi sorcier. Il nous vendaient des chevaux pour en faire un élevage ou des abeilles. Mais il a toujours était très proche de mes parents.

\- D'accord.

Ils continuèrent en silence de marcher ensemble. De temps en temps, Thorin jetait un coup d'œil à son Hobbit pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais quand il vit le cambrioleur parler avec la rôdeuse, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, un sentiment de jalousie montait doucement. Dwalin et Balin, qui sont à ses côtés, le regardèrent d'un œil amusé et ça Thorin le remarqua.

\- Quoi ? Dit-il d'une humeur soudainement massacrante.

\- Ne fais pas la comédie avec nous mon gars, on te connaît par cœur. Déclara Balin avec un grand sourire. Avoue que notre cher cambrioleur te fait de l'effet. Fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ça se voit comme la hache de Bifur au milieu du front. Allez, dis-nous tout. Encouragea Dwalin.

Thorin souffla bruyamment, il ne savait pas comment leurs expliquer. Il décida de parler quand même.

\- Disons que j'ai des sentiments pour lui qui normalement sont destinés aux femmes … Vous voyiez ?

\- On voit très bien mon gars et tu n'as pas à avoir honte ne t'en fais pas. Balin arbora un sourire chaleureux qui eu pour effet de faire descendre le stress du roi.

\- Et puis, qu'est ce que ça change ? Je me souviens encore d'un jeune nain qui courrait les filles et quelques fois les gars. Ria le grand nain avec son frère mettant Thorin dans l'embarras.

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas envie de me souvenir de ça Dwalin. Mais dites rien à Bilbo les gars s'il vous plaît.

\- Mais bien sûr mon gars.

\- T'as cru qu'on était des commères.

\- Non, mais pour des abrutis oui.

Thorin reçu une tape derrière la tête par les deux frères et ils se chamaillèrent comme des enfants ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Cersei avait réussi malgré la distance, à avoir quelques brides de conversation entre les trois nains, mais elle comprit le sujet principal, Bilbo. Elle eut une lumière dans sa tête qui s'alluma et se demanda si Bilbo ressentait lui aussi quelque chose pour le roi.

\- Dis moi Bilbo.

\- Oui ?

\- Est ce que tu aimes un nain dans la compagnie ?

\- Euh … Bilbo rougit violemment et détourna le regard sur l'encolure de sa monture qui semblait bien plus intéressante que Thorin. Cersei remarqua ce changement d'attitude et en ria de bon cœur. Elle s'attendait à ça.

\- Allez, dis moi, c'est qui. Je pourrai te donner des conseils et je ne mange pas les Hobbit ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je vais te dégoûter …

\- Mais non ! Allez, accouche Bilbo.

\- Thorin … Murmura-t-il doucement comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle entende.

\- Répète, je n'ai pas bien entendu. Dit-elle en faisant la comédie.

\- Thorin ! Oups …

Tout le monde entendit Bilbo, même Thorin qui était tout devant. Ils étaient tous retournés vers le Hobbit qui voulut à se moment précis s'enterrer dix mètres sous terre. Le rouge lui monta fortement aux joues et aux oreilles, il enfonça sa tête dans ses vêtements pour se cacher. Cersei explosa de rire sur son cheval et elle tomba à terre ce qui fit rire tout le monde et détendit Bilbo.

\- Désolée ! C'est de ma faute, je faisais des devinettes avec Bilbo et je n'avais pas bien compris sa réponse, alors par accident, il a crié. On peut reprendre la route. Expliqua la jeune rôdeuse qui remontait sur son cheval.

Tout le monde se retourna et ils repartirent au pas. Bilbo avait, sans le vouloir, retenue son souffle, il avait une respiration saccadée. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui adressa un regard remplit de sous-entendu.

\- Tu as fait exprès de me faire hurler, avoues.

\- Oui. Maintenant que j'ai ma réponse, laisse moi te donner quelques conseils.

\- Ok, je t'écoute.

\- Déjà, ce soir, quand on campera, tu resteras seul avec lui et tu le baises loin de la compagnie.

\- Non, non et non je ne ferai pas ça ! Tu as vus ça où ? Déclara Bilbo avec un léger bégaiement et de très légères rougeur (ou pas)

\- Quoi !? Je ne fais que t'aider !

\- Pff ! Je vais te laisser.

Bilbo partit au galop au milieu de la troupe sans laisser le temps à Cersei de répliquer. À ce moment Fili et Kili la rejoignirent.

\- Quoi ?

\- Calme toi Cersei ! On veut juste te parler. Expliqua Fili.

\- C'est à propos de Bilbo et de notre oncle. Déclara à son tour Kili.

Cersei dirigea son regard vers eux l'air intéressait par ce qu'ils ont à dirent.

\- Je vous écoute les gars.

\- Eh bien, on a remarqué que Bilbo et Thorin se tournaient au tour et on voudrait que tu nous aides à les rapprocher.

\- Avec plaisir ! Vous avez déjà un plan les gars ?

\- Une partie de plan. Précisa Kili.

\- Alors je vais vous aider à faire l'autre partie du plan.

Pendant le reste de la route Kili, Fili et Cersei discutèrent du plan et ils trouvèrent finalement un plan tellement génial qu'ils firent un large sourire qui valut les inquiétudes de la compagnie, car il fallait l'avouer que les princes étaient terrifiants lorsqu'il est question de faire des plans ou des blagues. Mais c'est surtout Bilbo et Thorin qui avaient le plus peur.

Le soir venu, ils installèrent le camp près de quelques arbres pour être un minimum protégé de la pluie. Bilbo installa son sac de couchage et déposa un peu de bois dans le feu. Il remarqua Cersei assise loin du camp en train de regarder les étoiles. Il se décida d'aller s'excuser auprès d'elle.

\- Je peux rester ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passait cet après-midi. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça.

\- Ouais, j'accepte tes excuses.

\- Merci.

\- N'empêche, tu pourrais quand même essayer de l'embrasser comme un voleur.

\- Euh … Non. Bilbo rougissait beaucoup trop aujourd'hui, il se demanda comment on pouvait rougir aussi violemment en une journée.

\- Allez ! Ne fais pas ton réservé, y a personne de la Comté pour te juger.

\- Je ne suis pas réservé ! J'ai juste une éducation différente.

\- Ouais ouais. Allez, vas l'embrasser, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

\- Oui, euh non ! Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire !

\- Si si ! Tu rougis !

\- Arrêtes Cersei !

\- Non jamais mon cher Bilbo !

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler sous le regard amusé de la compagnie et le regard empli de jalousie de Thorin. La Vierge a l'air de bien s'amuser de cette scène.

Quant aux deux frères, ils souriaient de malice, le plan se déroulait comme ils avaient prévu. Cersei faisait en sorte de rendre jaloux Thorin pour ainsi provoquer la deuxième phase du plan. Ils avaient hâte que cette partie commence, même si la première est pour le moins, amusante à observer.

Ce petit spectacle offrit aux étoiles un divertissement des plus drôle, notamment pour le Sagittaire qui aimait beaucoup les deux princes. Le centaure aimait l'imagination débordante de ses deux-là, même si quelques-unes de leur idée venaient de lui. Un peu à l'écart de ses frères et sœur, la Vierge regarda tout de même les deux âmes sœur d'un regard tendre et plein d'espoir pour la suite.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review.**

 **Bisous !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola les gens !** **Je trouve que je vous gâte un peu trop en chapitres ces derniers temps, mais pulsions de fangirl revienne un peu trop à la charge, ça fait peur ! ^^**

 **Merci encore à The Nymph'Nagisa** **et à Aethyan pour sa review et de suivre cette histoire. ^^**

 **Alors comme d'hab l'histoire n'est pas à mo** **i.**

* * *

 _Balladons-nous dans Mirkwood (I)_

 _Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la sombre_ _for_ _ê_ _t_ _de Mirkwood, Gandalf partit en urgences en indiquant à la compagnie la route à suivre. Sans attendre, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de la_ _forêt_ _avec la boule au ventre._

Le début de la traversée se passa dans l'angoisse et le stresse, pas un mot ne sortit de la bouche de chacun des membres, même les plus bavard, l'ambiance était bien trop pesante pour rire. Thorin avait demandé à Bilbo de se mettre au milieu de la troupe et Cersei au fond pour les couvrir.

Tous pensaient que c'était une question de sécurité sauf quelques uns, mais l'une des vraies raisons était que Thorin était extrêmement jaloux de la rôdeuse, et ça elle le savait très bien ainsi que Fili, Kili, Balin et Dwalin, mais Bilbo trouvait ça louche, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Ils marchèrent longuement tout en suivant le sentier qui serpentait entre les arbres lugubres de la forêt. Cersei décida de désobéir au roi déchu et se posta aux côtés du Semie-Homme. Il eut un sourire en voyant de nouveau la jeune femme, il se sentit plus rassuré à ses côtés.

\- Alors, tu n'as toujours pas embrassé l'élu de ton cœur Bilbo ? Dit-elle sur un ton moqueur.

\- Arrête avec ça ! Tu sais bien que j'ai aucune chance avec lui.

\- Qui t'a dit que tu n'en avais pas ?

\- Peut-être ma raison.

\- Emmerde ta raison ! Suit ce que te dit ton cœur putain !

\- J'aimerais être aussi sûr que toi Cersei.

\- Vu que tu es con, je vais t'aider à le faire réagir.

\- Et comment veux tu … Bilbo fut coupé dans sa phrase par Cersei qui l'embrassait. Tous s'arrêtèrent pour voir ce spectacle qui au début était gênant, fut vite drôle, à cause la tête de ce cher cambrioleur qui faisait les gros yeux choqué. Thorin arrivait à la limite de sa patience il se retenait de prendre cette pute de rôdeuse et de lui mettre une dague dans le cœur, mais il se calma un peu en pesant à la tristesse de Bilbo. Il détourna le regard ne pouvant regarder plus longtemps ce spectacle douloureux.

\- Ça suffit ! Nous devons continuer. Cersei, vient ici, je veux te parler. S'exclama Thorin.

Cersei se décolla de la bouche du Hobbit un grand sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Le pauvre Bilbo était encore en mode off dans son cerveau. Cersei se posta au côté de Thorin qui lui envoya un regard dur et rempli de rancœur qui voulait tout dire.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Les autres avançaient !

\- Bin quoi ? Tu ne vas pas vers lui, alors j'en profite.

\- Comment ça ? Explique toi !

\- Eh bien, je sais que tu aimes Bilbo et que tu as bien trop de fierté pour faire le pas en premier.

Thorin ne savait pas quoi dire. Il s'était fait démasquer par une rôdeuse qu'il connaissait à peine.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Cersei ?

\- Ça peut me faire que j'apprécie Bilbo et que je n'aime pas le voir souffrir de ta faute, donc bouges-toi si tu l'aimes.

\- Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre rôdeuse.

\- Toi non plus roi déchu. Retiens simplement ce que je t'ai dit.

\- Éloignes toi de MON Bilbo. Embrasse-le encore une fois et je te promet une dague dans le cœur.

\- Et moi une décapitation, si tu lui fais du mal ou si tu essayes de me tuer.

Les deux têtes de mules s'affrontèrent encore quelques secondes du regard et Cersei repartit à la fin de la file, laissant Thorin cogiter.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un pont de pierre brisé. Thorin eut alors l'idée de faire marcher sur des branches le pauvre cambrioleur qui fallait le dire, n'était pas très agile. Bilbo se sentait mal, son cœur battait de manière étrange et ce n'était pas Thorin la cause, il sentait que cela provenait de la forêt, à chaque fois qu'il regardait son reflet dans l'eau, il était sur le point de s'endormir, mais il se ressaisit et arriva sur l'autre rive un peu plus soulagé.

\- Restaient où vous êtes ! Déclara-t-il.

Mais ce fût trop tard, toute la compagnie traversa la rivière et Bombur tomba de sommeil. Thorin atterrit à coté de Bilbo et leurs regards se croisèrent pour s'assurer que l'un et l'autre allait bien. Bilbo se releva finalement et tourna son regard vers un magnifique cerf blanc, une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans ses yeux. Il tourna son regard vers Thorin qui encocha une flèche à son arc, il s'apprêtait à tuer le cerf !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit-il dans un état comateux à cause du maléfice de la rivière.

Thorin lâcha sa flèche d'un coup sec sans prêter attention à Bilbo et s'échoua contre le tronc d'un arbre sans causer de mal à l'animal qui s'enfuit loin d'eux.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça. Expliqua Bilbo toujours dans ce même état de transe. Un cerf porte chance, notamment un blanc comme celui-ci.

\- Je ne crois pas à la chance. La chance, on se la crée. Répondit Thorin sur un ton bourru.

Au même moment, Bombur tomba à l'eau et la compagnie dut le transporter. Plus ils avançaient, plus le malaise se fit intense, ils avaient la tête qui tournaient comme si elle faisait des tours sur leurs épaules. Cersei se tenait à coté de Bilbo qui avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir. Bilbo entendait des voix qui ressemblait à des bruits stridents plutôt qu'à des voix. Il tourna son regard vers des toiles d'araignée qui se trouvait à ses côtés et il joua avec comme si c'étaient des cordes de violon. Thorin devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque, comme tous les autres. Ils prirent des chemins escarpés, pentu qui zigzaguait dans tous les sens, ils perdirent le sentier, ils tournaient en rond. Tous commencèrent à se battre tellement l'enchantement avait de l'emprise sur leurs esprits.

Bilbo eut l'intelligence de grimper sur un arbre pour voir le soleil et retrouver l'est, il aperçut la montagne solitaire près d'un lac. Il le dit aux autres, mais personne ne répondait, une peur grandissait en lui. Des craquements se firent entendre plus bas, les feuilles bougèrent dans sa direction, il se baissa pour voir la créature en question, mais tomba à cause d'une toile. Il s'accrocha à une branche et vit une forme gigantesque derrière d'épaisses toiles, la toile se déchira pour laisser apparaître une araignée géante avec huit grands yeux d'un noir sombres, quatre grandes mandibules et une bouche armés de dents acérés comme des rasoirs qui hurlait sur le Hobbit qui lâcha prise sur la branche. Dans sa chute, il atterrit sur un hamac en toile d'araignée collante, il était pris au piège. Une araignée sortit de nulle part et emballa le pauvre Sacquet comme un paquet cadeau.

Quelques instants plus tard, le Hobbit se réveilla dans un cocon de toile, traînait par une araignée qui avait visiblement appétit. Au moment ou elle passa au-dessus de lui, il planta son épée dans la créature qui atterrit lourdement au sol. Il sortit de sa prison en vitesse et il leva sa tête pour voir qu'il se trouvait lui et les nains dans le nid des araignées et que ses amies était eux aussi dans des prisons. Il se cacha derrière un tronc et mit l'anneau. Il entendait leurs voix qui était sombre qui disait avoir faim. Il tua une araignée qui était sur le point de dévorer l'un des nains. Il décrocha tous les nains grâce à Dard. Une autres l'attrapa de ses pattes et atterrit lourdement au sol et perdit l' se battit avec un petit qu'il tua sans aucun problème. Quant aux nains ils se battirent avec le reste des araignées quand les elfes arrivèrent. Un grand elfe blond pointa son arc vers Thorin en le menaçant. Kili lui fut sauvé par une jeune elfe rousse.

Tous furent embarqués dans le palais des elfes et mis en cachot. Cersei se débattait avec des gardes en les insultant de _« pushdug », « sharkû »_ et de _« dal grobi »,_ mais elle fût maîtriser à son grand malheur. Bilbo arriva dans les appartements de Thranduil qui discutait avec la jeune capitaine de la garde Tauriel. Il arriva dans une cave ou se trouvait des tonneau vide et le garde possédant les clefs des cellules. Il les piqua en discrétion et se montra au nez de tout le monde. Ils reprirent tous espoirs à sa vue, surtout Thorin qui désespérait dans sa cellule. Bilbo libéra les nains un par un et arrivait à la cellule du roi, il plongea son regard dans celui de Thorin. D'habitude, c'était un regard froid, mais là, il était chaleureux. Bilbo lui sourit et ouvrit sa porte de fer, tous se rassemblèrent autour de Bilbo pour le remerciait.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Il faut sortir d'ici. Expliqua Cersei.

\- Je sais par où on peut sortir suivez moi ! Dit Bilbo à son tour.

\- Suivons-le ! S'exprima à son tour Thorin.

Tous coururent à la suite du Hobbit à travers les escaliers et les chemins escarpés. Ils arrivèrent à la cave où des gardes dormaient complètement saoul.

\- Entrés dans ces tonneaux !

\- Mais ça va servir à quoi ? S'exclama Bofur.

\- Faites ce qu'il dit ! Tonna la voix de Thorin.

Ils montèrent tous dans les tonneaux et attendirent la suite du plan.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda Bofur.

\- Ne respirez plus. Déclara Bilbo en actionnant le mécanisme pour ouvrir le passage au sol. Les nains et la rôdeuse furent emportés dans un puissant torrent.

Du côté des constellations, Balance était vexée. Elle avait envoyé le cerf pour leur servir de guide et voilà que Thorin voulait le tuer. Sa colère était tellement noire que ses sœurs essayèrent de la calmer, évitant ainsi la mort de la compagnie. Effectivement, sa colère à réveiller les araignées et avait provoqué la malchance du groupe. Lion envoya les elfes en voyant la situation devenir critique. Tous espéraient que leur sœur reprendrait bientôt ses esprits.

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre, qui je l'espère vous aura plus !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis et si vous avez des suggestions pour améliorer l'histoire.**

 **Bisous !**


	8. Chapter 7

**Holà** **tout le monde ! Voici la suite attendue.**

 **Merci encore pour vos review encourageante ! Vous êtes vraiment géniaux !**

 **Comme d'hab je suis désolée pour l'orthographe, pas d'homophobe et le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas malheureusement pour moi. Bonne lecture tout le monde.**

 _Balladons-nous dans Mirkwood(II)_

 _Aujourd'hui pas de résumé, on se plonge tous de suite dans l'action les amies._

Bilbo paniquait de plus en plus, il entendait les gardes elfique s'approchaient à grand pas. Il tâtait de ses pieds de Hobbit le blanchet en espérant que le sol s'ouvrira de nouveaux. La panique monte de plus en plus en lui, surtout que les gardes de la cave commençaient à se réveiller, sortir n'allait pas être facile. Il recula au bout du passage et se retrouva dans l'eau. Tout le monde l'attendait pour pouvoir sortir, Thorin le regarda d'un air soulagé, mais toujours crispé par le stress.

\- Bien joué, maître Hobbit. Maintenant en avant tout le monde ! Thorin fit signe à tout le monde de sortir pour accompagner ses paroles.

Bilbo s'accrocha fermement au tonneau de Cersei et y monta dedans. Le courant de la rivière les emporta sans effort. Sans le voir, ils tombèrent d'une petite cascade et s'en suivirent d'une descente dans un torrent des plus violent. Être mouillé n'était pas le problème, mais avoir le tonneau qui s'écrase contre un rochet ça l'était.

Un barrage apparut au loin, entretenu par des gardes elfiques qui fermèrent les grilles pour empêcher le reste de la compagnie de continuer leur descente. Au moment ou les gardes sortirent leurs épées, l'un d'entre eux reçus une flèche dans le dos, une flèche de fabrication orc. L'avant-poste fût envahi par des orcs dirigeait par le fils d'Azog : Bolg.

Chacun des nains (la rôdeuse et le Hobbit) avait disons, les mains occupées, mais Kili eut l'idée d'actionner le levier pour permettre aux autres de partir de Mirkwood. Il sauta de tonneau en tonneau pour arriver au pied de l'escalier. Il tua un orc sur son chemin et monta aussi vite qu'il pût les marches, à chaque pas, il tua un orc, et les autres le couvrait, mais au moment de tirer sur le levier une flèche se figea dans sa cuisse droite.

\- KILII ! Cria de peur Fili.

Fili hurla le prénom de son frère en le voyant souffrir. Kili s'écroula à terre en tenant sa cuisse sanguinolente. Un orc s'apprêtait à l'achever, mais une flèche se planta dans son torse, c'était Tauriel qui venait de tirer cette flèche. Alors que d'autres elfes s'occupaient de décimer le reste des orcs, Kili se releva malgré sa blessure et actionna le levier et retourna dans son tonneau pour entamer une descente périlleuse. Bolg ordonna à ses sbires de les poursuivre, mais progressivement, ils se firent tous tuer un par un.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe s'échoua sur une rive rocheuse, le courant n'était plus au rendez-vous malheureusement pour eux. Kili essaya de nettoyer sa plaie, mais la douleur était toujours aussi intense, Cersei regarda de plus près, malheureusement ses onguents de soins était restait chez les elfes, elle n'avait donc aucun moyen de l'aider.

Thorin réfléchissait à une solution pour se rendre à la montagne solitaire tout en sachant qu'un lac les séparait de leur objectif finale. Comment faire ? S'il le contournait les orcs les achèverait sans aucune cérémonie. Cersei entendit un arc en train d'être bandé devant elle et elle vit un homme pointant une flèche vers Ori, mais la flèche se figea dans un morceau de bois que tenait Dwalin et une autre flèche fit bondir une pierre de la main de Kili et atterrit au sol.

Cersei était sous le charme de cet archer d'une agilité exemplaire, son cœur n'arrêtait pas de battre la chamade. Mais sa voix l'envoûta d'avantage.

\- Remets ça et vous êtes mort. Dit-il d'une voix grave et forte, Cersei crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir à sa voix.

\- Excusez-moi, vous êtes de la ville si je ne me trompe pas ? Le bateau que vous avez là, il ne serait pas à louer par hasard ?

L'homme baissa son arme et elle vit mieux son visage. Il était assez grand, cheveux long noir, une barbe de quelques jours, un manteau de fourrure assez épaisse. Cersei n'arrivait pas à se détacher du regard de cet homme.

Arrivé au bateau, il se prépara à partir.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vous aiderais ? Demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

\- Ce bateau n'est de toute jeunesse, vous avez sûrement des bouches à nourrir. Combien de loupiots ? Demanda Balin menant des négociations.

\- Un garçon et deux filles. Cersei se sentit soudainement triste de savoir que cet homme était déjà mariait et père.

\- Et votre femme, j'imagine que ça doit être une beauté.

\- C'était une beauté. Il souffla ces mots dans une telle tristesse, que le sourire de Balin disparut et fit de la peine à Cersei même si elle avait une chance avec lui.

\- Désolé, je ne savais pas …

\- Oh ça va, ça va toutes ses politesse. Dit Dwalin d'un ton ennuyer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous pressent ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

\- J'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites sur ces terres.

\- Nous sommes de simples marchand. Nous venons des montagnes bleues. Nous allons voir des parents dans les monts de fer.

\- De simples marchands dites vous ?

\- Ils nous faut des vivres, des outils, des armes. Pouvez-vous nous aider ? S'exclama à son tour Thorin.

\- Je sais d'où viennent ces tonneaux.

\- Oui et alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas qu'elle affaires vous faisiez avec les elfes, mais ça c'est mal finit. Personne n'entre dans la ville sans l'accord du maître. Toute sa fortune provient du commerce avec les elfes. Il vous mettra aux fers pour avoir provoquait la colère du roi Thranduil.

\- Il doit y avoir un moyen d'entrer dans la ville sans être vus. Proposa Balin.

\- Oui. Mais pour ça, il vous faut un contrebandier.

\- Pour lequel nous paierons le double.

Finalement, Bard les laissa monter sur son bateau. Bilbo était avec Cersei loin des autres, car il avait besoin de parler avec elle. Elle se comporter de manière étrange et cela n'échappa au Hobbit. Depuis l'apparition de Bard, elle le regardait tout le temps, rougissait dès que leurs regards se croisaient. Il se doutait de quelque chose.

\- Cersei tu es bizarre depuis le début de la traversée que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Rien. Souffla-t-elle visiblement ailleurs.

\- Pas besoin de me mentir Cersei, je vois ces choses-là.

\- Quoi comme chose ?

\- Que tu aimes Bard.

\- Pff n'importe quoi petit Hobbit. Dit-elle ne fixant de nouveau Bilbo.

\- Arrête de mentir avec toi-même. Ça se voit jusqu'au fond de Cul-De-Sac. Tu n'arrêtes pas de rougir dès qu'il te fixe et en plus, tu le fixes tout le temps comme si tu ais peur qu'il disparaisse.

\- Hum, Bilbo moins fort.

\- J'ai visé juste.

\- Tu la fermes sur ce que tu sais ok ? De toute façon je n'ai aucune chance d'être avec lui, à mon avis, il ne voudra pas se marier de nouveau.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien. Mais tu sais tout le monde à droit à une chance d'être heureux. Essaye de parler avec lui pour mieux le connaître, je suis sûr que tu seras un jour avec lui.

\- Merci Bilbo, heureusement que tu es avec moi. Je vais suivre ton conseil. Merci encore une fois. Elle se leva et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Bilbo et partit parler avec le (beau) contrebandier.

Bilbo voyait de là où il était Cersei et Bard discutaient. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, ils souriaient tous les deux. Bilbo en était sûr, un jour, ils seront ensemble et vivraient heureux. Bilbo les imagina ensemble et cela fit apparaître un sourire sur son visage.

Plus loin Thorin observa son Hobbit qui fixait les deux humains parlaient. Il prit son courage à deux mains et alla voir l'élu de son cœur.

\- Tu vas bien Bilbo ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander comment tu aller avec tous ces évènements, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Non Thorin, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Mais oui, je vais bien malgré que j'aie encore du mal à croire que je ne sois pas encore mort vue comment je suis un fardeau.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça sur toi. Tu es sûrement le seul Hobbit à avoir le courage de tuer un orc et de suivre une bande nain. Donc non, tu ne seras jamais un fardeau, pas pour moi.

\- Merci Thorin. Dit-il en souriant avec sincérité.

\- C'est normal entre amis.

\- Penses-tu que nous arriverons à temps pour le jour de Durïn ?

\- Oui, j'y crois de tout mon cœur.

\- Alors, moi aussi.

 **Voilà voilà ! Fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à écrire une petite review, ça encourage toujours ! ^^**

 **Bisous !**


	9. Chapter 8

**Holà tout le monde ! Voici la suite !**

 **Merci encore de me suivre ! Vous êtes vraiment super ^^**

 **J'ai remodifié le chapitre suite à la remarque pertinente de Valentine822. C'est vrai que j'aurais dut prendre plus le temps pour Bard et Cersei, donc j'espère que cette modification vous conviendra.**

 **Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Sur le pont de Lacville (I)_

Après avoir passé une longue traversée, qui n'était pas désagréable pour certains, la joyeuse bande de matelots furent entourés dans un épais manteau de brouillard, on y voyait pas à un mètre.

Soudainement, des murs de pierre apparurent devant eux, Bard les évita avec souplesse. Le batelier connaissait les eaux de Lacville comme sa poche, il savait quand il s'approchait des ruines et quel chemin emprunté. Cersei était admirative de sa manière de naviguer qui était fluide et légère.

\- Nous approchons de Lacville cachaient vous dans les tonneaux.

\- Euh … Il y a un problème Bard. Je ne peux pas rentrer entièrement dans un tonneau. Expliqua Cersei.

\- Pas grave, je dirai que tu es une lointaine cousine que j'ai croisée chez les elfes. Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne feront rien. Déclara Bard avec assurance.

\- Je te fais confiance.

Tous les nains et le Hobbit s'enfoncèrent dans les tonneaux et se plièrent sur eux-mêmes pour éviter que des humains ne les voient. Bard arrêta son bateau à une petite jeté où se trouvait des pécheurs.

Bar descendit et parla avec un homme en montrant les nains du doigt. Sans y attendre du poisson leur tomba sur la tête. Cersei en riait de cette situation pour les nains qui était extrêmement comique, même Bard souriait en voyant les nains enterrés sous une tonne de poisson.

Le contrebandier était ensorcelé par la voix de la jeune Dunedain, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer de yeux, elle mettait du baume à son cœur de veuf. Le rire de Cersei était joyeux, franc et claire. Son sourire était l'une des choses qui l'aimait le plus chez elle après ses yeux et sa personnalité. Il aimait tout chez cette femme différente de sa défunte femme. Il avait le coup de foudre pour cette rôdeuse.

Plus loin Bilbo voyait par un petit trou le visage de Bard, il sut automatiquement que les sentiments de Cersei étaient réciproques, il en était soulagé.

Le voyage se continua paisiblement jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à leur destination finale : Lacville. Bard s'arrêta à l'entrée de la ville, à la douane pour se faire contrôler, mais au moment de partir un homme richement vêtu prit ses papiers.

\- Oh non ! Voyons voyons. Chargement provenant du royaume des forêts. Seulement, ils ne sont pas vides n'est-ce pas Bard ? SI je me souviens bien, tu es enregistré en temps que batelier, pas en temps que pêcheur.

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

\- Faux. Ce sont les affaires du maître, donc ce sont aussi mes affaires.

\- Au voyons Alfrid, un peu de cœur ! Il faut que les gens mangent !

\- Ces poissons sont illégaux ! Vider les tonneaux par-dessus-bord !

\- Non ! S'il vous plaît, pensez à la populace ! S'écria Cersei outragée.

\- Tient tient, une nouvelle ? Qui es-tu jeune fille ?

\- Je m'appelle Cersei, je suis une lointaine cousine de Bard. Je viens de Bree.

\- Dis-moi Cersei, pourquoi je ne devrai pas faire cela ? Il s'approcha dangereusement de Cersei avec une lenteur calculée. Arrivait à la hauteur de la jeune fille, il caressa la joue de la rôdeuse qui planta ses yeux dans les siens. Bard sentit une rage montait en lui rien qu'en voyant ce misérable touchait à la jeune femme.

\- Parce que … Ils se défiaient du regard.

\- La population est aux abois, les temps sont durs, la nourriture est rare.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Dit-il en s'éloignant de Cersei, il regarda les soldats faire le travail.

\- Quand les gens seront que le maître jette des poissons dans le lac, quand les émeutes commenceront. Ce sera votre problème alors ?

\- Vive les rébellions chantant vos louanges, et ce, de votre maître. Il sera content d'apprendre que son conseiller est à l'origine de ça. Pendu ou brûler ? Vous avez le choix de votre mort Alfrid. Cersei avait dit ses mots avec un air penseur comme si elle prévoyait d'organiser l'émeute. Un sourire malsain se dessiner petit à petit sur son visage qui au départ semblait angélique. Bard lui avait un regard rempli de gratitude pour l'aide qu'elle lui apportait.

Alfrid devint pâle en imaginant des émeutes dans les rues de Lacville, il ne voulait pas de ça et ni son maître. Cersei le regarda fixement en sachant très bien ce qu'il va faire. Il leva une main et ordonna à ses hommes d'arrêter. Une lueur de fierté apparut dans le regard du batelier et de la Dunedain, heureux de leur petite victoire.

\- Toujours à défendre le peuple, hein Bard ? À protéger les petites gens. Il ne jure que par toi batelier, mais ça ne durera pas.

\- En même temps le jour où ils ne jureront que par vous et le maître, c'est qu'un Balrog sera aux portes de la ville.

Entrant dans une colère noire, Alfrid fit demi-tour et retourna auprès de son maître. Une fois loin d'eux, Cersei regarda Bard et ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Après quelques secondes de fous rire à ne plus pouvoir respirer, Bard reprit la barre pour naviguer dans la ville portuaire. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur une jetée. Une fois, le bateau arrêtait, Bard et Cersei renversèrent les tonneaux un par un, même si Dwalin avait refusé fermement son aide. Bard partit en tête pour guider la compagnie à travers la ville.

Cersei resta à l'arrière pour s'assurer qu'il ne manquait aucun nain. Bilbo était fasciné par cet autre monde, même s'il habitait à côté des hommes de Bree, ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il y va tous les jours et qu'il connaissait les Hommes. Il regardait autour de lui comme pour identifier chaque détail appartenant au monde des Hommes. Thorin avait posé un regard furtif sur le cambrioleur, mais ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable à s'émerveiller ainsi.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin le plus discrètement possible, mais des gardes les repérèrent alors qu'ils traversaient le marché. Les gardes essayaient de les attraper, mais leur petite taille était un atout qu'ils avaient oublié, la compagnie fût plus maligne que les grandes perches. Un soldat prévoyait d'attaquer Bilbo par derrière, mais il atterrit au sol grâce à Cersei qui lui avait jeté une bouteille vide contre son crâne. Tous les villageois les entouraient pour voir ce spectacle unique en son genre.

Malheureusement, le capitaine de la garde arriva. Tous les nains s'étaient cachés derrière un étale, ils n'étaient aucunement repérables, même Bard et Cersei, c'étaient cachées. Le capitaine leur demandait toujours de se montrer et finalement Bard se montra. Le capitaine était vraiment suspicieux face à « l'innocence » du batelier, qui disait ne rien faire.

Tous les marchands cachèrent les corps des soldats pour couvrir Bard et la compagnie. Finalement le capitaine repartit, Cersei le rejoignit avec un petit clin d'œil à cause de ce que Bard avait dit sur la femme du capitaine. Il lui rendit son clin d'œil, ils continuèrent leur chemin à travers les ruelles étroites, quand surgit soudainement un garçon qui était le fils de Bard lui indiquant que des hommes surveillaient leur foyer.

Bard et son fils rentrèrent comme si de rien n'était chez eux, et quand ils entrèrent, ils recueillirent les nains par l'entrée des toilettes. Comme toujours Dwalin se sentit humilié et refusa l'aide du jeune garçon. Ils enlevèrent leur vêtement qui était entièrement trempés et essayèrent de se réchauffer comme ils purent. Thorin regardait par la fenêtre quand il vit une arbalète qui avait servi à blesser Smaug. Bilbo s'approcha de son amour, voyant sa tête et sa peau devenu soudainement un peu plus pâle.

\- Thorin ? Ça ne va pas ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ?

\- C'est le cas. Expliqua Balin. La dernière fois que nous avons vu une arme comme celle-ci, une ville était en flamme. C'était le jour où le dragon était venu.

Balin raconta comment le seigneur de Dale essaya de tuer Smaug. Thorin était triste et enragé à chaque fois qu'il y repensait, Bilbo le voyait bien dans ses yeux, il voyait la flamme ardente de la colère dans ses yeux de glace, il aurait voulu que cette flamme ne soit plus logée dans ses magnifiques yeux.

Il posa une main amicale, mais aussi tendre sur l'épaule de Thorin et lui offrit un de ses sourires dont il en avait le secret. Le roi déchu se sentait apaisé lorsque Bilbo le regardait ainsi, il lui rendit son sourire avec une pointe de tristesse que Bilbo ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- Vous parlez comme si vous y étiez. Déclara Bard qui visiblement était irrité.

\- Tous les nains connaissent cette histoire.

\- Vous savez donc que Girion a touchait sa cible et a délogé une écaille sous son aile gauche. Dit à son tour le fils. UN dernier tir et il aurait tué la bête.

\- Ça, c'est un conte pour enfants, rien de plus. Déclara Dwalin sur un ton moqueur.

Thorin réclama les armes pour lequel ils avaient payé, lui et les autres. Bard partit en leur demandant d'attendre, il récupéra les armes cachait sous l'eau et les monta pour les montrer à la compagnie qui n'était pas content des armes qui leurs était fournis.

Thorin et Dwalin se jetèrent un regard en apprenant que les armes était au poste de garde, ils avaient une idée en tête, et cela n'était pas bon signe du tout. Sortir leurs armes, étaient impossible, la maison était toujours surveillée, ils allaient devoir avoir la patience d'attendre la nuit, cela allait être long surtout parce que le jour de Durïn était après demain, ça n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Bard sortit dehors, car un doute l'envahit à propos du chef de la compagnie, son prénom lui disait quelque chose. Cersei qui était inquiète sortit le rejoindre pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

\- Bard, tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Je ne sais pas, le prénom du chef de la compagnie me dit quelque … Bard se retourna face à la Montagne Solitaire et là, il se rendit compte de qui était vraiment Thorin. Cersei suivit son regard et comprit ce qu'il pensait.

\- Bard …

\- C'est lui n'est-ce pas ? Il prit son visage en coupe pour qu'il se regarde droit dans les yeux. Il voyait de la culpabilité dans son regard et cela lui faisait mal de lui faire ça, mais il avait besoin de ces réponses.

\- Je …

\- Cersei dis-le moi.

Elle détourna le regard et Bard comprit qu'elle ne donnerait pas de réponse. Il la lâcha et s'apprêtait à partir quand son fils ouvrit la porte. Bard lui intima l'ordre de surveiller leurs hôtes et il partit en hâte.

\- Bard ! Mais où vas-tu ?

\- Trouver mes réponses !

Et Cersei resta là sur le balcon à le regarder partir. Elle détourna ses yeux au loin sur la montagne solitaire et elle se demanda si elle pourra y survivre à ce voyage. Tant de questions qui resteront sans réponse jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

À l'intérieur, Bilbo avait assisté à la scène, il était triste de voir Cersei dans cet état, il baissa son regard vers le sol, comme si il se sentait coupable de l'état de son amie. Thorin se mit derrière le Semi-Homme, et le prit dans ses bras. Ce geste surprit Bilbo, mais pas la compagnie qui s'en doutait vue comment il se tournait autour. Le chef posa son menton sur l'épaule gauche du cambrioleur. Bilbo serra la main de Thorin qui se trouvait sur son torse, profitant du souffle chaud contre sa peau et de la proximité entre eux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, ça va s'arranger entre eux, j'en suis sûr.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai mal pour elle quand même. Je n'ai même pas les mots pour la consoler.

Thorin retourna le Hobbit vers lui et lui offrit un sourire plein de tendresse. Le jeune Sacquet lui rendit ce sourire et y déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres du roi. Avant même que Thorin ne l'approfondisse ce baiser, Bilbo c'était écarté.

\- Bin alors on fait des cachotteries mon oncle ? Demanda Kili qui les avaient vues.

\- Tu es trop jeune Kili.

\- Même pas vrai !

\- Kili vaut mieux laisser les deux tourtereaux sinon j'en connais un qui va te trancher en deux. Déclara son frère qui le fit asseoir à cause de sa jambe.

\- Les gars par ici la monnaie ! S'exclama Dwalin.

\- Attendez, vous avez fait des paris sur nous ?! Demanda Bilbo outré.

\- Surtout sur celui qui allait faire le premier baiser. S'expliqua Balin.

\- Faudra remercier Cersei pour avoir participer à notre plan ! Kili avait fait exprès de parler un peu plus fort pour que Thorin et Bilbo se rendent compte qu'ils avaient essayait de forcer les choses.

\- Je me disais bien que Cersei cachait quelque chose. Pfff … Irrécupérable. S'exaspéra le chef.

Thorin reprit Bilbo dans ses bras et ils continuèrent à regarder la Montagne Solitaire par la fenêtre en ressentant une intense joie en sachant que leurs vies étaient maintenant liés. Ils avaient hâte de récupérer Erebor pour pouvoir y vivre heureux.

Pendant ce temps, chez les astres. Ils étaient tous en train de faire la fête, même si Léo était déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à les mettre ensemble. Finalement Balance avait réussi à gagner. Léo se décida finalement à aller voir sa sœur pour la féliciter.

\- Félicitation sœurette. Il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux, le rouge lui montait aux joues.

Sans prévenir, elle le prit dans ses bras et exerça des caresses le long de son dos.

\- Merci, mais félicitation à toi aussi pour avoir fait le plus gros du chemin. Le lion lui rendit finalement son étreinte et le reste de la fratrie les entoura pour faire un câlin familial.

\- Finalement, on va briller tous ensemble pendant une année ! Cancer était très enthousiaste en proposant cette idée. Tout le monde approuva.

 **Terminée !**

 **J'avoue que ce premier baisé n'est pas très romantique, mais je n'allais pas prolonger plus que ça. ^^**


	10. Chapter 9

**Holà les gens ! Voici le dernier chapitre corrigé. Je vais devoir écrire les suivants, je ferai ça pendant les vacances, la semaine c'est trop compliqué d'écrire quelque chose.**

 **Merci à Valentine822 pour ses review et pour suivre mon histoire. Merci aussi à 221B Ravenclaw pour la review. Merci encore à The Nymph'Nagisa de m'avoir redonné l'envie de corriger cette fiction.**

 **Je rappelle que le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas et que le personnage de Cersei est à Aliena Wyvern.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Sur le pont de Lacville (II)_

Le reste de l'après-midi, les nains se préparèrent à cambrioler le quartier des gardes. En attendant le soir, tous essayaient de ne pas penser au jour de Durïn qui approchait très vite. Bilbo et Thorin passaient leurs temps à se regarder comme des adolescents amoureux ce qui fît rire tout le monde et bien sûr Thorin pour se faire respecter, il poursuivit Dwalin et Bofur qui était ceux qui rigolait le plus. Bilbo avait le cœur plus léger depuis qu'il s'était tout avoués lui et le chef. Il était attendri par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, il vit Balin et Cersei venir près de lui et ils entamèrent la discussion.

\- Alors mon p'tit gars, heureux ?

\- Très. J'espère qu'il sera toujours le même quand il aura récupéré l'Arkenstone.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda la rôdeuse.

\- C'est l'éventualité que la folie de l'or m'éloigne de lui qui me fait paniquer intérieurement. Je ne saurai pas quoi faire s'il lui arrivait la même chose que son grand-père. Dit-il d'une voix enrouée par la peur.

\- Je comprends ta peur, tout le groupe a peur de cette possibilité. Mais si tu devais à le trahir pour le sauver, saches que tout le groupe te verra comme un sauveur et pas un traître. Et puis Gandalf sera là s'il y a un problème.

\- Quant à moi, je serai toujours à tes côtés. Je te le jure sur mon honneur. Jura Cersei, une main sur le cœur.

\- Merci à vous deux. Ça me rassure un peu.

\- C'est normal, tu es le futur conjoint de Thorin et tu es notre ami. Dit Balin en faisant un clin d'œil qui fit rougir le Hobbit.

\- Que racontes-tu encore comme bêtise à mon unique Balin ? Demanda Thorin qui revenait de sa bagarre avec les deux autres nains.

\- Rien du tout. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, il me semble. Répondit Bilbo à la place de ses deux amies. Alors, tu leur as donné une leçon ou le nombre l'a emporté ?

\- Mouai. J'ai réussi à me débarrasser de Bofur, mais c'était serré avec Dwalin comme d'hab.

\- Bon on va vous laisser les tourtereaux. Déclara Cersei en poussant Balin vers les autres.

Thorin prit sans gêne Bilbo par la taille et le colla à son torse. Bilbo posa son oreille contre le cœur battant la chamade de son unique et se laissa bercer par les battements du cœur. Il savoura ce contact, car il savait que bientôt, il n'en aurait plus le temps.

Quant au roi, il savait que Bilbo cachait quelque chose pour ne pas en parler avec lui, mais avec Cersei et Balin. Il savait que ce n'était pas pour lui faire du mal si Bilbo a décidé de ne pas lui en parler, mais il n'aimait pas tant de mystère dans leur couple. Il décida tout de même de lui demander.

\- Bilbo …

\- Hmm … Oui ?

\- De quoi as-tu parlé avec Balin et Cersei ? Réponds franchement s'il-te-plait.

Le jeune Sacquet semblait réfléchir, pesant le pour et le contre dans son esprit.

\- De toi et de l'Arkenstone.

\- Tu as peur que je devienne comme mon grand-père.

\- Oui, je tremble rien qu'en y pensant.

\- Je ne peux pas te faire oublier cette possibilité, mais juste pour ce soir n'y penses pas.

\- D'accord, je ferai cet effort pour tes beaux yeux. Il embrassa le grand nain après avoir dit ses mots.

Thorin laissa balader sa main droite dans les boucles blondes de son élu, et la gauche caressa son dos avec lenteur et douceur. Au fond de lui, Thorin avait tout de même peur de cette possibilité.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le soir tomba et les nains passèrent à l'action.

Tous les nains sortirent uns par uns, Cersei sortit en dernière pour fermer la marche comme à son habitude, mais aussi pour s'assurer que les enfants ne les avais pas vue sortir. Ils filèrent discrètement vers le poste des gardes.

Arrivaient à leur destination, Bilbo se pencha à une fenêtre qui était un peu trop haute pour eux. Il indiqua aux autres que les armes étaient bien là. Cersei servit de courte échelle pour tous les nains, Bilbo passa le premier, ensuite Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, Gloin, Bofur, Kili qui était de plus en plus pâle, Fili, Bombur et Bifur. Ils piochèrent des armes et s'apprêtaient à partir quand un garde de l'extérieur vit Cersei et les autres nains, il donna l'alerte et les gardes qui étaient à l'intérieur attrapèrent le reste de la compagnie.

Ils furent emmenés devant la demeure du maître de Lacville. Toute la populace se réunissait autour de la compagnie, car les nains n'étaient pas des êtres très voyageurs depuis la chute d'Erebor et de Dale. Le Maître de Lacville sortit de sa demeure vêtue de ses fourrures d'hiver et à sa droite Alfrid, toujours au même poste. Le maître regarda tour à tour les nains et leurs deux amies.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Thorin qui finalement se détacha de ses compagnons.

\- Je suis le Maître de Lacville ! Et vous ?

\- Je suis Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, héritier du trône d'Erebor ! Tonna la voix puissante de Thorin.

\- Ahaha voyez-vous ça ! Le roi est venu reprendre son trône !

\- Tout le monde commença à rire de Thorin qui ne tint pas compte des moqueries faites à sa lignée, il continua à lancer un regard dur et froid à son interlocuteur. Le chef se retenait de l'étrangler sur place, mais il se rappela que Bilbo était là, il ne tenait pas à le décevoir.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda le grand homme après s'être calmé.

\- Reprendre ce qui me revient de droit.

\- Si on vous aide, qu'aurons-nous en échanges ?

\- Je promets que vous aurez tous une part des richesses de mon peuple pour vous permettre de retrouver votre gloire d'antan ! Je le jure sur ma famille ! Il se tourna vers le Maître. Alors ?

\- Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire maître nain … BIENVENUE !

Au moment où tout le monde se réjouissait, Bard sortit de la masse humaine.

\- STOP ! Vous n'allez pas laisser cette compagnie se diriger vers la Montagne !? Vous voulez réveiller le dragon qui y sommeille encore ? Pensez à ce qui se passera lorsque Smaug se réveillera !

\- Tient Bard ! Rafraichis-moi la mémoire, mais ce n'est pas ton ancêtre qui avait lamentablement échoué dans sa mission, celle de tuer Smaug ? Bard ne disait plus un mot, oui, c'était bien son ancêtre, l'ancien seigneur de Dale, qui avait la tache de tuer le dragon, mais il avait échoué. Garde ! Emmenez cet homme en cellule !

Au moment où Bard fut embarqué, son regard se dirigea vers la compagnie. Il regardait Cersei plus précisément, il l'a regardé de son regard désespéré et elle eût le même regard que lui. Bard fut emmené en prison et la compagnie accueillit dans la demeure du Maître pour un somptueux festin en l'honneur du nouveau souverain d'Erebor.

Toute la compagnie buvaient, mangeait à leurs faims, tous sauf une. Elle était sur le balcon en train d'observer les étoiles en adressant une parole à ses ancêtres et à Bard. Elle était tellement inquiète qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à s'amuser dans la demeure de celui qui a mis celui qu'elle aimait en prison. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'approchait et elle se retourna pour voir Bilbo.

\- Essaye de garder la tête froide, Cersei.

\- J'ai tellement peur qu'il décide de le... Le …

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais ne t'en fais pas J'ai demandé à Thorin de négocier pour évier qu'il soit exécuté.

\- Sérieusement ? Demanda-t-elle, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

\- Oui. Maintenant viens manger un morceau, on reprend la route demain matin.

\- D'accord.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur dans la chaleur et la bonne humeur.

Thorin avait finalement réussi à persuader le Maître de Lacville de ne rien faire à Bard, comme il était aimé des habitants, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une émeute sur les bras. Le futur roi d'Erebor donna l'information à la jeune rôdeuse, qui en était très heureuse.

Quelques nains dansaient pour la future résurrection de la Montagne, d'autres discutaient entre eux ou encore d'autres faisaient un concours de boisson.

Dans ceux-là, il y avait un pauvre Hobbit qui s'était laissé entraîner par Bofur, Dwalin, Fili et Kili. Malheureusement pour lui, au bout de quatre chopes de bières, il n'était plus du tout lui-même. Le jeune Sacquet aperçut au loin Thorin en train de discuter avec Balin et Ori.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage imberbe et marcha à pas de loup, il prit Thorin par derrière et il lui encercla la taille de façon très langoureuse. Thorin eût un sursaut par le geste de son unique et il se retourna vers Bilbo avec un regard rempli de tendresse et d'amour.

\- Ça va Bilbo ? Tu es un peu rouge. Déclara Thorin remarquant la soudaine rougeur du cambrioleur.

\- Oui … Très bien même.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Mais oui ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Parce que tu es rouge pivoine.

\- Ah ça ! C'est normal j'ai fait une compétition de celui qui boit le plus de bière avec Bofur, Dwalin, Fili et Kili.

\- Et ?

\- Bin … J'ai perdu au bout de quatre chopes.

\- Ok. Viens, on va aller dormir.

\- Je crois que je vais faire ça.

\- Balin, Ori, surveillez les autres.

\- Pas de problèmes mon gars ! Dormez bien.

\- Merci.

Thorin alla s'excuser auprès du maître en disant qu'il devait surveiller Bilbo au cas où il serait malade, l'humain ne le retint pas plus longtemps et il les laissa rejoindre l'étage des chambres.

Trois pièces avaient été emménagées pour la compagnie. Deux grandes qui pouvait contenir six nains dans chacune d'elle et une petite pièce pour deux personnes. Je vous laisse deviner laquelle prit Thorin et Bilbo.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Bilbo s'assit sur le lit, car oui, c'était un lit pour deux personnes, le hasard fait bien les choses. Thorin s'assit à coté de Bilbo et il le prit dans ses bras et commença à le bercer doucement. Problème : Bilbo était chaud lapin ce soir ! L'alcool ne le rendait pas malade, mais disons … entreprenant plus qu'à l'accoutumer.

Il glissa doucement sa main en dessous de la chemise du roi et caressa doucement son dos provoquant de légers frissons à celui-ci. Thorin savait qu'il ne devait pas abuser de Bilbo alors qu'il était saoul, non ça ne se faisait pas, mais c'était terriblement tentant.

Malheureusement pour le grand nain, son Unique ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Le jeune Hobbit commença à se pencher sur Thorin et il mordilla et lécha tendrement son cou en remontant doucement à lobe de son oreille de manière lente et sensuel. Le chef sentait la chaleur monter de plus en plus à l'intérieur, il était de plus en plus essoufflé.

 _« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »_ C'est ce que se demandait Thorin en plein conflit intérieur.

* * *

 **Voila terminé ! Oui c'est un peu méchant de couper ici, surtout que le chapitre est petit.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à m'écrire une review !**

 **Bisous !**


End file.
